The flexible flat cable (hereinafter referred to as “FFC”) has a structure that a plurality of flat conductors are arranged and are collectively covered with an insulating sheath. Since the FFC has a surface flat shape, the FFC has advantages such as a small volume of a wiring space, a high freedom of wiring by freely bending, a good heat radiation property and the like. Therefore, the FFCs are widely used in transporting devices, electric devices, indoor wiring or the like.
Meanwhile, various kinds of connectors are developed in order to connect FFCs with each other or connect an FFC with another electric connection member (see, for example, Patent document 1). A connector 100 for an FFC shown in FIG. 13, includes a connector housing 110, a plurality of connection terminals 120 and a flat harness 130.
The connector housing 110 includes a terminal holding housing 110A and an outer housing 110B in which the terminal holding housing 110A is accommodated. In the above components, the terminal holding housing 110A is formed of a terminal holding housing body section 111 and an individual terminal holding retainer section 112 which are engaged with each other. They are engaged with each other so that a plurality of terminal housing chambers (not shown) and an individual terminal support section (not shown) which supports a terminal section of a flat harness 130 are formed.
In addition, the terminal section of the flat harness 130 is firmly fixed to the terminal holding housing 110A. By accommodating the terminal holding housing 110A in a terminal holding housing chamber 113 of the outer housing 110B, the connector housing 110 is formed.
As shown in FIG. 14, a connection conductor 200 which is to be connected to flat conductors 320 of a flat cable under a condition that a window is formed on a part of an insulating sheath, is developed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In a connection method of the connection conductor 200, terminals 400 are arranged on at least one face 300A of the flat cable 300. The flat cable 300 and the terminal 400 are simultaneously sheared at least one portion so as to form each cut-and-raised part 301. The cut-and-raised part 301 continuously connected to an original base material at least one portion. Next, the flat cable 300 and the terminals 400 at the cut-and-raised parts 301 are pressed and crushed in the thickness direction thereof so as to expand them in a shear face direction and the original cut-and-raised parts 301 are press-fitted into respective holes again to allow the holes to be backfilled therewith to the middle thereof.